


La curieuse cabale des crabes cannibales

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [6]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Tout s’était terminé par du nettoyage. À grands coups de bombes à plasma.





	La curieuse cabale des crabes cannibales

_Disclaimers  : ce que je raconte a-t-il encore le moindre lien avec les personnages d’origine ? Ne me suis-je pas égarée dans les affres de l’« out of character » depuis belle lurette ? Personnellement, je suis persuadée que non. Mais je comprendrai que vous pensiez le contraire._

_Chronologie  : 84. Débuts de piraterie._

_Notes de l’auteur  : au départ, il s’agissait juste d’aller à la pêche aux crabes, puis cela s’est inopinément transformé en une sorte d’introspection bizarre._

_Pour Cara. Quelques crabes avec mes amitiés.  
_ _Pour Lily, qui commente en guest et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre._

—

Tout avait commencé par un drame. Le mécanicien d’armes Gobert « Bertie Longs Doigts » était sorti en plein espace avec Cas, son adjoint, pour une opération banale de maintenance corrective, et il en était revenu seul. Le corps de Cas avait été récupéré plus tard, par un drone. Il en manquait un morceau. Cela ressemblait à une décompression accidentelle, mais personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude ce qu’il s’était passé.

— Les relevés à distance ne signalaient aucun dysfonctionnement, répéta Tochiro pour au moins la troisième fois.

Le petit ingénieur à lunettes avait par ailleurs occupé les dernières heures à vérifier méticuleusement toutes les combinaisons du bord. À côté de lui, le chef machine lui renvoya une moue désabusée.

— Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, prof’. Il suffit d’un vice caché de fabrication, la mauvaise couture qui lâche, et… – le chef laissa échapper un soupir – … ça peut être très rapide, termina-t-il.

Harlock stoppa Tochiro juste à temps pour éviter à tout le monde une tirade enflammée sur la fiabilité du matériel de l’Arcadia (son ami se révélait assez susceptible quand on critiquait son œuvre). Le capitaine pouvait comprendre que Tochiro prenne l’hypothèse du vice caché comme un affront personnel, mais ils n’étaient pas là pour disserter des qualités et des défauts des équipements conçus par l’ingénieur.

— Comment va Bertie, doc ? coupa-t-il.

En l’occurrence, même si le vice caché restait l’option la plus plausible, de petits détails avaient malgré tout ennuyé Harlock. Le fait qu’ils n’avaient pas été capables de retrouver Cas en entier, notamment. Que la décompression ait été explosive, d’accord. Mais était-ce suffisant pour que les deux jambes de l’infortuné mécanicien soient pulvérisées ?

— Il est encore sous le choc, répondit le docteur. Je lui ai donné un sédatif.

Le médecin hésita.

— Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il a dit, c’est « je l’ai entendu crier », ajouta-t-il finalement.

Harlock retint une grimace. Oui, tout le monde avait entendu Cas crier. Sur la fréquence de travail privée de l’Arcadia, branchée sur les haut-parleurs de la passerelle, ses derniers mots avaient été « oh putain », aussitôt suivis d’un hurlement intense et glaçant. La communication avait été brève (moins de deux secondes), mais le cri d’agonie résonnait toujours aux oreilles d’Harlock. Le capitaine était à peu près sûr de ne pas être le seul à éprouver cette désagréable expérience.

Harlock se força toutefois à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. La perte d’un homme, si tragique soit-elle, ne devait pas lui faire oublier ses responsabilités de commandant vis-à-vis des membres d’équipage vivants qu’il lui restait.

Et certains petits détails clochaient.

— Quelles sont vos conclusions pour l’autopsie, docteur ? demanda-t-il.

Le médecin-chef de l’Arcadia lui lança un regard pénétrant. Certains détails clochaient.

— Les jambes ont été sectionnées, ce qui a provoqué la décompression, répondit le doc. Dans ce sens.

Dans ce sens. _Exit_ le vice de fabrication du scaphandre, donc.

— Attendez, doc, intervint le chef machine. J’ai moi-même mis le matos en sécurité avant d’autoriser cette sortie ! Il n’y avait rien qui tournait, là-bas !

Le capitaine se crispa. … et _exit_ la thèse de l’accident, songea-t-il. Le chef était compétent et honnête. S’il avait eu un doute sur la possibilité que des pièces mobiles de l’Arcadia aient été en mouvement alors que deux de ses gars travaillaient à proximité, il l’aurait dit.

— Rien de chez nous, corrigea Harlock.

Son affirmation réduisit son auditoire à un silence perplexe. Tochiro fut le premier à se reprendre.

— Tu penses qu’on aurait un passager clandestin, Harlock ? s’étonna son ami. On l’aurait repéré !

Le scepticisme de Tochiro était compréhensible. Harlock lui-même hésitait à se montrer catégorique, tant l’hypothèse paraissait peu probable : leur dernière escale remontait à près de trois semaines ! Depuis, le vaisseau pirate avait essuyé une méchante escarmouche avec des croiseurs illumidas, suivie d’une partie de cache-cache stimulante mais néanmoins éprouvante pour les nerfs, dans une zone de l’espace mal cartographiée et, somme toute, relativement dangereuse pour la navigation.

Harlock avait fini par semer les trois patrouilleurs qui cherchaient à le rabattre vers un croiseur de dernière génération, au prix d’un slalom entre les débris actifs d’une étoile disloquée et la traversée d’un nuage de matière dense plutôt louche. L’Arcadia ne s’en était pas tirée indemne : les caméras extérieures avaient rendu l’âme, les radars avaient perdu un peu plus de soixante-quinze pour cent de leur puissance (qui s’était évaporée dans le vide stellaire avec la plupart des antennes de l’avant), et la tourelle numéro deux refusait catégoriquement de fonctionner.

Trop éloigné de ses points de ravitaillement habituels, Harlock avait dû s’accommoder de petits bricolages. La sortie de Cas et Bertie en faisait partie : les deux mécanos envisageaient de monter un shunt sur la tourelle pour lui rendre sa mobilité. Une manip’ facile, avait affirmé Bertie juste avant de franchir le sas.

Ensuite, c’était l’inconnu. Sans caméras, impossible de savoir avec précision ce qui avait eu raison de Cas. Ne restait que sa dernière transmission, le cri, et des suppositions à n’en plus finir, réalistes ou non. La thèse du passager clandestin n’était pas la plus farfelue d’entre elles (même si elle s’en approchait, Harlock le reconnaissait).

— Qui que ce soit, il va passer un sale quart d’heure ! gronda le chef. On a combien de scaphandres renforcés opérationnels ?  
— Cinq, déclara Tochiro. Mais je ne crois pas…

Le chef machine était déjà debout.

— J’y vais. Et je prends quatre gars qui seront ravis de venger la mort de Cas avec moi.

Le chef releva fièrement le menton.

— Capitaine, salua-t-il.

Harlock répondit d’un hochement de tête tandis qu’il évaluait mentalement les risques. _Voyons_ _…_ Les scaphandres renforcés étaient, comme leur nom l’indiquait, renforcés. Ils encaissaient sans peine les armes légères et étaient en théorie conçus pour résister au tir d’un petit canon. Le problème résidait dans leur absence de mobilité. Une fois engoncé là-dedans, on devenait un gros bibendum blindé très lent. Pas le meilleur équipement pour se lancer dans une expédition punitive contre Dieu seul savait quoi (et qui avait en tout cas été _très rapide_ pour frapper).

Le capitaine se tourna vers Tochiro sitôt le chef sorti.

— De mon côté, je vais prendre cinq gars, des scaphandres conventionnels, les deux plate-formes mobiles, et si tu pouvais me programmer un drone de soutien…

Tochiro écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu sors aussi ?

Oui. La curiosité le titillait, à vrai dire.

— Je te fais confiance pour coordonner ça depuis la passerelle, sourit-il.

Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s’attendre (qui était capable de survivre trois semaines accroché à l’extérieur d’un vaisseau ? Et, surtout, avec quel matériel ?), mais il était sûr d’une chose : il ne voulait pas rater ça.

—

Enfiler un scaphandre conventionnel s’avérait moins contraignant que de se harnacher avec les multiples équipements du scaphandre renforcé. Harlock fut donc prêt bien avant le chef machine et son équipe. Sa curiosité n’était cependant pas assez forte pour supplanter la prudence, et il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d’attendre la puissance de feu des scaphandres renforcés pour sortir à l’extérieur du vaisseau. L’ennemi était capable de couper un homme en deux, après tout.

— Quoi qu’en dise le chef, ça reste plus plausible que Cas ait été happé par le mécanisme mobile de la tourelle que d’imaginer qu’il y a un type planqué en embuscade là-dehors, lui transmit Tochiro par le canal privé de son scaphandre. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Le petit ingénieur était remonté en passerelle comme le lui avait suggéré Harlock. Ses doutes étaient perceptibles à l’oreille. Une inutile sortie en plein espace, devait-il être en train de pester intérieurement. Avec tous les risques techniques inhérents à une telle manœuvre. Le vide sidéral ne pardonnait pas.

Et lorsque le capitaine en personne décidait de s’offrir une petite virée à l’extérieur, il y avait de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs…

Harlock sourit à part soi.

— Tu dis ça parce qu’on a dédouané une négligence de ta part dans la vérification des scaphandres ? persifla-t-il.

Le capitaine pirate n’avait pas besoin d’être en face du petit ingénieur pour deviner son expression. De fait, le hoquet étranglé qui lui parvint à travers les écouteurs lui confirma que Tochiro était en train de se draper dans sa dignité d’inventeur génial blessé.

— Pas du tout ! protesta son ami. Je dis juste que c’est stupide de croire qu’il y a quelqu’un dehors ! Je veux bien que tu profites de n’importe quelle occasion pour entretenir ta paranoïa, mais là ça n’a aucun sens !

Okay, un point partout. Harlock hésita à s’offusquer à son tour (et à se draper dans sa dignité de capitaine paranoïaque blessé), mais il était forcé de reconnaître que Tochiro n’avait pas tort sur ce coup-là. Et qu’il était d’ailleurs le seul pour lequel le capitaine pirate accepte de s’entendre balancer ce genre de vérité à la face sans se vexer (ou presque pas).  
… Enfin bref, c’était exact, hein… Passée la grandiloquence de l’annonce ( _il y a quelque chose dehors !_ … Ben tiens), c’était tout de même un peu stupide de croire que ce « quelque chose » s’était planqué en embuscade à l’extérieur.

Mais bon. La sortie permettrait au moins aux gars de passer leur colère et leur chagrin, même s’ils ne trouvaient en définitive rien de plus dangereux que des agglomérats de scories sur la coque.

Et puis ils devaient bien ça à Cas.

— Paré, captain. Vous prenez la tête du groupe ?

Caparaçonné de pied en cap, le chef machine était à peine reconnaissable. Derrière lui, quatre pirates encore moins identifiables avançaient pesamment vers le sas de sortie.

Harlock fut très tenté d’assurer « oui évidemment » (déjà parce qu’en tant que capitaine, c’était un peu son job de prendre la tête du groupe, et ensuite parce que lancer des charges héroïques faisait plaisir à son ego), puis sa paranoïa lui rappela que dehors se tapissait possiblement un truc très méchant qui coupait les gens en deux, et que le scaphandre léger dont il était vêtu (le même que Cas) ne le protégerait d’aucune façon. Harlock pinça les lèvres en songeant que la paranoïa, c’était très utile dans certaines circonstances mais que présentement il aurait préféré s’en passer, flûte, et il répondit au chef :

— Non. Vous passez devant avec votre équipe, je vous suis avec la mienne. On vous couvre.

Et puis avec deux chefs d’équipe, ils disposeraient d’une redondance si jamais l’un des deux était découpé par un truc monstrueux inconnu, pas vrai ? lui souffla sa paranoïa, décidément très en forme. Harlock se demanda s’il existait un moyen de la museler. Cela pouvait se révéler handicapant à la longue, non ? Peut-être devrait-il en toucher un mot au doc ? … Le capitaine rejeta cette pensée aussitôt formulée. Houlà, non. Surtout pas.

— Qui est avec vous, chef ? interrogea-t-il plutôt, histoire de revenir à des préoccupations plus tangibles.

On lui nomma trois mécanos et un artilleur. Des collègues de Cas et, pour ce qu’Harlock connaissait des relations entre les membres d’équipage, sa bande d’amis. Logique.

Tandis que le sas se dépressurisait avec force « pfft », bip-bips insistants et clignotements de diodes (mais rien qui ne sortait toutefois de l’ordinaire, fort heureusement), Harlock en profita pour vérifier une dernière fois son équipement. _Mmm…_ Contrôles du scaphandre, check. Niveaux d’oxygène au vert. Radio ok. Zut. N’oubliait-il pas un point important ?  
… Le capitaine verrouilla ses bottes magnétiques au moment où le chef annonça « ouverture du sas ». En théorie, la masse de l’Arcadia et son bouclier énergétique retenaient les imprudents qui se désolidarisaient du vaisseau, mais il aurait eu l’air fin, tiens, s’il s’était envolé.

Comme convenu, l’équipe des scaphandres renforcés sortit en premier.

— Tout est clair, captain, transmit le chef après quelques minutes angoissantes.

_Des mooonstres ! s_ ongeait Harlock. Il secoua la tête. C’était fini de gamberger sur des idioties, oui ? Paranoïa de merde. Quelque chose ricana au fond de son esprit. Il s’appliqua à l’ignorer.

— Bien pris, lâcha-t-il.

Il se tourna vers sa propre équipe.

— Sécurisez les abords du sas, ordonna-t-il. Je veux une personne sur la plate-forme mobile en appui, contact visuel permanent avec les autres. … Reçu, chef ?  
— Reçu, captain, répondit l’intéressé. On reste en visuel.

Le trajet depuis le sas (situé au pied du massif, à l’avant bâbord) jusqu’à la tourelle numéro deux n’était pas très long.

— Il était où, Cas ? demanda quelqu’un.  
— Trappe de maintenance tribord, répondit le chef. Il devait vérifier l’asservissement qui commande la rotation.

Le chef hésita une infime seconde. Harlock doutait que quiconque d’autre que lui ait perçu la culpabilité dans sa voix, mais elle était présente, oh oui. Le capitaine savait bien de quoi il en retournait… combien de fois avait-il lui-même envoyé des hommes en mission qui n’étaient jamais revenus ? Combien de fois s’était-il répété que ce n’était pas de sa faute sans jamais réussir à se convaincre ?

— … c’est probablement pété, termina le chef. Il avait juste une carte électronique à changer.  
— Bon ben on va commencer par examiner ça… Tiens, c’est nouveau cette pièce, là ? Je… Oh, nom d’une pute borgne !

Tout le monde avait les nerfs à fleur de peau avec cette histoire, ce qui évita très certainement au pirate qui venait de lâcher ce superbe juron imagé sur la fréquence de se faire attraper la jambe par… bordel, c’était quoi, ce truc ? se demanda Harlock en même temps qu’il s’interrogeait sur la possibilité que le choix du juron ait un quelconque rapport avec lui. Aucun des gars n’avait jamais ne serait-ce qu’évoqué son infirmité alors qu’il était en portée d’oreilles, mais il fallait un début à tout.

Le capitaine retint un grognement. Peu importait, merde ! C’était peut-être un hasard, et pourquoi fallait-il que son cerveau ramène systématiquement le plus petit incident à lui ?  
… _Parce que c’est quasiment toujours le cas_ , lui chuchota sa conscience, qui adorait le faire flipper pour un rien. D’accord, mais ce n’était pas le moment, là…

— Ça ricoche, bordel de pute à chiens ! criait un autre pirate dans l’intercom.

Au moins cette demoiselle de peu de vertu n’était-elle plus borgne, c’était déjà ça. Mais bref.

Par-dessus le chaos, Harlock s’efforça d’évaluer posément la situation, un exercice d’autant plus difficile que ses pensées oscillaient désormais très rapidement entre « des mooonstres ! » et « haha, je l’avais bien dit ! ». Il était cependant évident qu’il n’allait pas se mettre à paniquer ouvertement devant ses hommes et ce, même s’il fallait admettre que les événements s’y prêtaient bien. Question de dignité, voyez-vous.

Enfin bon, ce qui était évident également, c’était qu’il était préférable de se reconcentrer sur le sujet. _Alors…_ La pièce d’équipement vert métallisé – qui se donnait l’air inoffensif de n’importe quelle autre excroissance de l’Arcadia une seconde auparavant – avait soudain produit cinq paires de pattes et deux belles pinces, et poursuivait à présent le pirate qui s’était approché d’elle sans paraître nullement dérangée par les tirs laser qu’elle encaissait.

Okay. Procédons par ordre.

— Tochiro, on se fait attaquer par un crabe de l’espace, transmit-il à son ami tout en songeant que sa voix sonnait un peu trop neutre et monocorde. Va falloir sortir l’artillerie lourde.

Peut-être devrait-il adopter une intonation légèrement plus impliquée ? Raah, il allait encore se faire traiter de bloc de glace insensible, mais c’était probablement mieux que de se voir coller une étiquette de parano hystérique. _Des mooonstres !_ se répétait-il toujours en boucle.

Woho, minute. _Un_ monstre. Restons précis. Et factuel. Ça existait, les espèces adaptées au vide ? Ce machin était-il entièrement organique, ou intégrait-il des éléments robotiques ? Où l’avaient-ils ramassé, d’ailleurs ? Et que fichait-il là tout seul ?

Le chef interrompit ce flot de questions.

— Oh merde, merde, merde, cette saloperie a des copains. … Captain, derrière vous ! Attention !

Harlock cilla. Tiens oui. Un nombre conséquent des aspérités environnantes venait de se mettre en mouvement dans une débauche indécente de pattes (et, plus embêtant, toutes pinces dehors). Bien bien bien. Ces crabes possédaient de toute évidence une option « camouflage sur coque » de niveau « expert ». Et il y en avait toute une colonie, apparemment.

_Des mooonstres !_

Oui, d’accord. D’accord. _Des_ monstres. Du calme. Harlock se livra à un rapide calcul. Mmh, non. Trop juste.

— Chef, on se replie sur le sas tribord ! lança-t-il. Tochiro, verrouillage d’urgence de bâbord !

Ces monstres se trouvaient _beaucoup_ trop près du sas bâbord Tant qu’à faire, il apprécierait que ce troupeau de crabes géants ne pénètre pas dans son vaisseau.

— Compris, captain ! répondit le chef. … Les gars ! On décroche !

S’ensuivit une manœuvre… hum, très bien exécutée (inutile d’être modeste, après tout), en ce sens qu’aucun pirate ne perdit de morceaux en cours de route. Il valait mieux oublier tout le reste, en revanche. Fuir à toutes jambes en scaphandre relevait davantage du numéro de mime grotesque que de la foulée sportive… au contraire de ces sales bêtes qui étaient drôlement véloces, putain.

— Continuez à tirer ! ordonna Harlock à son équipe tandis que les gars en scaphandre renforcé peinaient à dépasser l’allure d’une tortue obèse. Visez les yeux !

De temps à autre, les lasers ne rebondissaient pas anarchiquement sur les carapaces, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que le blindage de ces foutues bestioles possédait une faille. Malgré tout, aucune d’entre elles ne semblait avoir envie de rendre l’âme dans l’immédiat, un constat somme toute légèrement ennuyeux.

Heureusement, le tir de barrage nourri les ralentissait. Ça les chatouillait, probablement.

— Allez ! Plus vite ! insista le capitaine à l’intention des retardataires.

L’injonction ne servait à rien, mais au moins ça lui occupait l’esprit. _Des mooonstres !_ Tout plutôt que de lâcher un « on va tous mourir » sur la fréquence, en fait.

_In petto_ , Harlock était toutefois assez satisfait de sa maîtrise. À la dernière seconde pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher d’exhaler un petit couinement apeuré tandis qu’une grosse pince enserrait la taille du chef, lui offrant ainsi l’occasion de tester la résistance des scaphandres renforcés. Heureusement, les exclamations des autres pirates couvrirent cet unique moment de faiblesse.

Les efforts combinés des équipes et une bonne dose de tirs laser à bout portant permirent finalement de dégager le chef, puis le sas se referma enfin, les isolant des pinces.  
Tandis que les hommes ôtaient leurs casques, Harlock croisa nombre de regards interrogatifs. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, c’était à lui de prendre une décision. La bonne, si possible. Pff.

Le capitaine retint à temps un soupir.

— Les spacewolfs, dit-il.

Les gars écarquillèrent les yeux. Okay, il avait besoin d’être plus clair.

— Avec des bombes à plasma, précisa-t-il.

Il sentit l’incompréhension s’intensifier.

— Vous voulez tirer sur l’Arcadia, captain ? s’étonna le chef.

Harlock haussa les épaules. Oui, et alors ? Au corps-à-corps ce n’était pas tenable, le chef venait d’en faire l’expérience à l’instant !

— La coque est solide, trancha-t-il.

… et il n’allait pas laisser impunément des bestioles se balader dessus. Plus vite ils se débarrasseraient de ces choses, moins il risquerait de se faire bouffer dans son sommeil lorsque ces monstres auraient percé un trou dans la coque. Et plus vite il cesserait de nourrir sa paranoïa. _Des mooonstres ! Pl_ _ee_ _ein !_ _Partout !_ _Je l’savais !_ Raah. Silence, merde !

Enfin voilà. Les spacewolfs, donc. Il allait nettoyer tout ça à coup de plasma, ça allait être vite vu.

Non mais.

—

—  _Remets-moi un verre, Joey. ‘tain, on l’aura bien méritée, cette escale !_

_Le dénommé Joey fit glisser une chope sur le comptoir avec une moue dubitative._

—  _Des crabes géants, tu dis ? C’est la première fois que j’entends parler d’un tel truc !  
_ —  _Ouais… à c’qu’il semble, c’est une espèce qui vit dans les nuages nébulaires… ‘fin, tout c’que j’ai retenu, c’est qu’c’est une putain de sale bête teigneuse !  
_ —  _La vache… Vous avez dû flipper grave._

_La chope vide claqua sèchement sur le zinc._

—  _Même pas Joey, même pas… Tu sais, le captain avait tout prévu. Il nous avait dit qu’il y avait des trucs dehors et c’était vrai, et quand on s’est fait attaquer il n’a jamais perdu son calme une seule fois._

_L’autre s’esclaffa._

—  _Sûr mon gars. Y’a plus de chances de réussir à impressionner mes tabourets de bar que ton capitaine, c’est connu.  
_ —  _Tu déconnes mais c’est la vérité. En tout cas moi j’en changerais pour rien au monde… T’imagines, Joey ? N’importe qui aurait été complètement en panique et lui, il a juste donné les bons ordres pour que tout le monde s’en tire sain et sauf ! On aurait perdu d’autres copains s’il avait pas été avec nous…_

_Un silence._

—  _Moi j’te dis, Joey. Un type comme lui, j’le suivrais jusqu’en enfer. T’entends ? Jusqu’en enfer !_


End file.
